ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Talys's snark partners
This is a list of all of Talys Alankil's snark partners. Snark partners by fanfiction ''Dalton Vampire *Lynne Epieu *Blaine Anderson *Jane Parere *Jenny Donna Secret Family *Jenny Donna *Aqua *Ventus *Terra *Vanitas True Heart Love/''Dalton Vampire redux *Jenny Donna *Belle *Meara *Jane Parere *Lynne Epieu *Blaine Anderson *Kurt Hummel Erin's spin offs / Ariana's Edward's Sacrifice / True Heart Love redux *Jenny Donna *Meara *Blaine Anderson *Kurt Hummel *N *Nynaeve al'Meara *Jacob Black ''Forbidden Fruit *Jenny Donna *Meara *Blaine Anderson *Kurt Hummel *Jacob Black *Leafpool Ariana's ''Glee one-shots *Jenny Donna *Meara *Blaine Anderson *Kurt Hummel *Jacob Black ''True Heart Love'' redux *Jenny Donna *Meara *Jacob Black *Elena Gilbert *Stefan Salvatore *Damon Salvatore Ariana's Deathly Hallows Tragedy / Mermories Fade Away *Jenny Donna *Meara *Jacob Black *Vanitas ''Epic Marriage These characters snark without Talys *Blaine Anderson *Kurt Hummel *Senior *Tim Chey Twila The Girl Who Waz In Luv With A Vampyre *Nynaeve al'Meara *Tim Chey *Kurt Hummel *Mark Thorn *Damien Thorn *Jagger *Louisa Anesco *Jacob Black *Brian Hahnel *Hugo Smith *Twila These characters snark without Talys *Meara *Sael *Vanitas *Ventus Various Ariana fics / ''Bella Swan Pregnant and Furious *Meara *Sael *Morrigan *Tim Chey *Louisa Anesco *Mark Thorn ''Twilight Prophecies'' / Dazzling Adventures *Meara *Sael *Alexia Maleth *Maissa Slayerblade *Yana *Lanna *Evan Dragonsire *Eris Dragonfang *Diana These characters snark without Talys *Tim Chey *Mark Thorn *Nynaeve al'Meara *Vanitas ''Dazzling Adventures'' part 2 *Tim Chey *Mark Thorn *Nynaeve al'Meara *Meara *Sael *Maissa Slayerblade ''From America, With Love *Adam *Cell Alphabetical list and description Adam One of the protagonists from Talys's novel, ''From the Earth into the Sky. Alexia Maleth One of the protagonists from Talys's own Guild Wars 2 fanfiction, Defiers of Fate. Aqua One of the protagonists from the game Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Belle The main character from Beauty and the Beast. Blaine Anderson A character from Glee, cured from his brainwashing by Ariana in Dalton Vampire and replaced by a replica. Brian Hahnel One of the protagonists from the Brooding Series. Cell One of the protagonists from Talys's novel, From the Earth into the Sky. Damien Thorn One of the protagonists from Vampire Queen, cured from Ariana's brainwashing a long time ago. Damon Salvatore One of the main characters from the Vampire Diaries. Diana A character from Twilight Prophecies, who is an alternate version of a characters from the fanfiction The Cullens Want Me!. Elena Gilbert One of the main characters from the Vampire Diaries. Eris Dragonfang One of the protagonists from Talys's own Guild Wars 2 fanfiction, Defiers of Fate. Evan Dragonsire One of the protagonists from Talys's own Guild Wars 2 fanfiction, Defiers of Fate. Hugo Smith One of the main characters from the Brooding Series. Jacob Black One of the main characters of the Brooding Series. Jagger One of WolfBloodRei's characters, son of the devil and first vampire. Jane Parere One of the main characters from the Brooding Series. Jenny Donna One of the protagonists of the Brooding Series. Kurt Hummel A character from Glee, Blaine's boyfriend and one of ArianaVampireQueen's favorite punching bags. Lanna One of the protagonists from Talys's own Guild Wars 2 fanfiction, Defiers of Fate. Leafpool Medicine cat of the ThunderClan in the Warrior Cats series. Louisa Anesco/Broodingverse One of the main characters of the Brooding Series. Lynne Epieu One of the protagonists of the Brooding Series. Mark Thorn One of the main characters of the Brooding Series. Maissa Slayerblade One of the protagonists from Talys's own Guild Wars 2 fanfiction, Defiers of Fate. Meara One of the protagonists from Talys's own Guild Wars 2 fanfiction, Defiers of Fate. Morrigan A Neko Cat Dream Eater from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. N An anti-villain from Pokémon Black&White. Nynaeve al'Meara One of the protagonists from the Wheel of Time series. Sael One of the protagonists from Talys's own Guild Wars 2 fanfiction, Defiers of Fate. Senior A character from Dalton Vampire. However, it turns out he is Twila Beautiful Psycho Topaz in disguise. Stefan Salvatore One of the main characters from the Vampire Diaries. Terra One of the protagonists from the game Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Tim Chey One of the protagonists of the Brooding Series. Twila The protagonist of Twila The Girl Who Waz In Luv With A Vampyre, who tried to interrupt Talys's snark of the twelfth chapter. Vanitas One of the antagonists from the game Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Ventus One of the protagonists from the game Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Yana One of the protagonists from Talys's own Guild Wars 2 fanfiction, Defiers of Fate. Category:Snark partners Category:Talys Alankil